1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional shower head, and more particularly to a switching device of a multifunctional shower head.
2. Description of Prior Art
In conventional technology, most of multifunctional shower heads work in a similar way, i.e. the water spraying mode is operated manually by turning the switching collar to make the water divider to rotate relative to the shower head main body. Accordingly, said shifting collar is disposed between the spray panel and the main body for the switching collar to coordinate to the spray panel.
The structure of most conventional shower heads mentioned above is in general limited to a shower head of a small diameter, simply because it is more user-friendly to operate a switch of a small-sized shower head than otherwise. The present invention provides a user-friendly switching device for a shower head to overcome the above disadvantage.